The Sacred Prophecy
by Space Banshee
Summary: Loki is summoned to an outer realm by a prophecy that has deemed him King of their planet whose inhabitants are all from different worlds. He has finally earned what he has always wanted. A throne. But with this throne comes special obligations and duties that he may not have been ready for, including marriage to the most insufferable Earthling. Loki/OC
1. Prologue

Hello! Okay so this story isn't just your normal Loki/OC romance! I've created an entire world and original characters that I've grown to love very immensely and I hope you grow to love them too! There will also be romances between original characters and not just Loki. Although this story is centered on Loki, other characters will get the spotlight too at times!

This story takes place after Thor 2: The Dark World.

Sorry for any grammatical errors. I do not have a professional editor by my side! So I do my best. Another note: The first chapter, excluding the prologue, will be shorter than the rest, simply for reasons. Most chapters will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor do I own any of it's characters. I do own my various original characters, the planet, and the plot.

I ENCOURAGE reviews! They really keep me going and not only that, I love hearing ideas and what people think! Even if it's just a simple. Cool. Update Soon, or even an emoji face! Whatever! Just leave a review!

Prologue

_Planet: Railis _

_Earth Year 1898_

A blonde man stood amongst a raging fire, that plagued the land and the flesh of those that fell.

He ran a pale slender hand through his long slicked back straight hair, which seemed to go untangled, even with the battle that took place.

His golden eyes flickered with sorrow, although his face remained stoic and focused on his surroundings.

A woman stood beside him, coughing softly from the smoke that surrounded them, however the man seemed to be unaffected by the black mist that invaded their lungs violently.

She gazed up at him, her pale blue eyes stricken with grief, matching the frown upon her bloody lips.

"Vadamis…." She grieved, reaching a shaky hand out to clutch his sleeve.

The man's slender shoulders tensed, looking down at the petite girl in which he significantly towered over.

He didn't say anything to her; he knew everything she had to say was in her eyes.

Although, what she did say he did not expect to hear, he knew it already but to hear it spoken out loud made the reality of it all more vivid.

"The king is dead."

He flinched although it would go unnoticed by the small girl whose eyes were blurred with tears.

"And so is the Prince."

Vadamis turned away from her, letting his head loll back some as he looked up at the dreary sky.

"I know Miah."

Her eyes widened. Was that all he had to say?

"He is the third king I have served. It is expected in times like this."

Miah could not believe the lack of emotion in his tone. He seemed to be unfazed by the loss of their King and Prince.

"The Prophecy will bring us another- when it is ready."

She nodded, understanding. This was all part of the Prophecy and how it worked. She knew that Vadamis was every King of Railis's consort- for thousands of years. He was old and wise although his skin was as preserved as if he were born not much before her.

"When do you think the Prophecy will bring us a new king?"

"When the new King is ready…or perhaps when _we_ are ready…"


	2. The Prophecy Awakens

1

The Prophecy Awakens

_Planet: Railis_

_Over one hundred years later_

The wind kissed the cheeks of Vadamis softly as he stood upon the balcony of the great temple. Strands of blond hair stuck to his face wildly as he blinked his somber eyes. His fingers lightly touched the crystalized tube that hung upon his neck on a solid gold chain, a memory reflecting upon his heart.

"Vadamis…" The soft voice awoke him from his daydream. He turned to acknowledge the purple skinned woman in front of him. Her hair was white and long, reaching down her back and her eyes were an electric blue. She tucked a strand of her snowy hair behind her long pointed ear as she gazed knowingly. "The prophecy has been stirring, the council wishes to call upon you."

He nodded in understanding, his fingers lightly pinching the necklace before letting it go abruptly. He turned on his heel as his robes danced around him, clinging to his legs as he walked with haste along side the tall slender elfin woman.

"I have been notching the optical changes in the prophecy myself…." He confessed calmly.

She gazed up at him, regarding the seriousness and anxiousness that etched his features.

"Do you believe our King will be graced upon us finally?" Her voice was filled with hope and an unspoken longing that the entire planet shared.

"My dear Nefona, I surely hope so. It has been over one-hundred years and our planet has been empty and that void can only be filled when a man of great worth and comfort is sitting upon the throne once again."

Nefona smiled to herself, developing many visions and fantasies of what their new King would consist of.

Rapid footsteps echoed behind, as a young woman landed in stride with them, noticeably shorter than the both of them.

Vadamis looked down, a smile forming across his face. "Marlo, so good of you to join us."

"What's all the rush about, you two nearly knocked down every plant and vase in this place."

Vadamis chuckled lightly at the young girl, shaking his head in a fatherly amusement. "Darling, your clearly exaggerated remarks never fail to amuse me, now come along, the rest of the council awaits us most patiently."

"Is it the prophecy?" She asked, scrunching up her nose. Nefona slipped an arm around Marlo, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "What else could it be? But don't act too nonchalant about it, you might give Vadamis a stroke." She teased, blinking up at Vadamis who shot her a glare, obviously over hearing her little remark.

It was in all truth that Vadamis took everything seriously. He was thousands of years old, even with his youthful appearance, the wisdom in his eyes told otherwise. He may not have looked much older than them but his love for them was clearly fatherly.

Vadamis shook his head at the two girls before pressing his palm across a large golden door, pushing it open and walking in with an authoritative stature.

The rest of the council rose to their feet, nodding their heads respectively at the man who was a consort to every past King of Railis.

Nefona and Marlo quickly took their rightful seats as Vadamis began to pace around a golden post that branched up into a bowl, holding a giant indigo orb that was now pulsing, it's veins of lighting flickering like static.

"Curious." He mumbled, stroking his long slender chin.

"What does it mean?" Asked a man with long straight brown hair, that partially covered long pointed ears. His blue eyes were fixated on the glowing orb even if his question was directed to the ancient consort.

Vadamis let out a long sigh, turning to face the rest of the Council. "Well Veihl, as you all know every person on this planet was brought to us by this prophecy from around the entire universe. We are a proud planet of diversity and peace. We breathe through magic and sorcery and we serve those realms in which we come from. Someone is chosen to be King by our prophecy just like we sitting here now were chosen by that very same prophecy to be council to this planet. Some of you were not alive nor around during the great battle over a hundred years ago, but during that great battle we lost our King and now my brothers and sisters of Railis…I am certain that our new King is going to soon sit upon the throne!"

It never surprised the rest of the council at how proud and laconic Vadamis was. He truly was a man worthy of Railis. At times they wished he were their King, but it was not their choice. Only the prophecy of Railis could choose it's King.

Marlo was watching the orb with wide eyes, obviously fascinated by it's resonating light.

The council all watched anxiously as Vadamis walked cautiously over to the prophecy. His lifted a pale hand up, letting his fingertips lightly graze the orb. Electricity bolted up his arm, surrounding it like a casket.

"Fascinating." He gasped, slowly pulling his hand away, the lightening scattering back to the orb.

"What is it?" Nefona asked, now standing behind Vadamis, her hand lightly touching his arm in concern.

He glanced down at her, a small smile on his face. "The prophecy has spoken to me. Our King is coming."

Nefona stepped back, and away from the sparking orb as Vadamis turned his back to her, his hands lightly rising towards the sphere.

"Who is it Vadamis? Who is our new king?"

Vadamis's eyes were closed, listening to the strange noises and whispers that echoed throughout the room. It was as muffled language in which they could not understand and it was coming from the prophecy.

Marlo's heart was beating as the room darkened and the prophecy's words got louder. It was frightening, intimidating and surreal.

The council all watched cautiously as the light surrounded Vadamis, his mouth moving so fast, no one could read his lips.

Veihl observed Vadamis, his brows were furrowed and his expression was that of concern. "He seems troubled…" He whispered as he leaned towards Marlo.

Marlo nodded in agreement, her eyes wide with fascination as an image started to appear, an image of a man. Blue, green, and purple electric light appeared all around him, blocking any details of who he was.

"Is that?" Nefona gasped out, falling back into her seat next to Marlo as their king was literally transported before them.

Vadamis backed up now, breaking his concentration as he stood tall before the new king.

The lightening began to fade as the image of a man appeared before them.

Every soul in the room was speechless, an erie feeling engulfed them as they were all filled with dread. How could the man before them be their new king? Has the prophecy completely gone mad?

He was tall, slim, long untamed black hair and pale skin. His eyes were filled with confusion, yet he looked like he was a predator ready to pounce. He was on the defense as his eyes darted to every person in the room. The man stumbled back some, shaking the rest of the light away from his body.

"Where am I?"

"Please- Loki of Asgard. Do not fret. We have much to explain." Said Vadamis, stepping forward and stretching out his hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Then I guess you better start."


End file.
